On wings of faith
by SheofCrayonhair
Summary: What happens when Xena and Gabrielle are reincarnated into the word of Skyrim? MAinly follows the Skyrim main storyline with a few slight alterations here and there to fit my ideas. Xena/Gabrielle pairing. Can be read with knowledge of only Xena or Skyrim
1. Helgen

AN: Crossover :p never thought I'd ever write one but the idea popped into my head during one of my mindless hours of playing skyrim and would leave me alone. Xena and Skyrim. Two of my favorite ways to pass the time in one fanfic... Anyways this is basically Xena(or a Xena reincarnation by the same name) and of course Gabrielle in Skyrim. I take liberties with the game storyline and such but nothing too far from it. If you've never watched Xena you should be able to follow this anyways, and if you have, well its really more like an uber fanfic sooo... if you don't like those then u might not like this...

I wont be updating this very frequently, here. I update at least monthly on my proboards form... Due to an accident with my laptop charger soprt circuting and almost starting my house on fire, i have to write via 3DS or Ipod touch soo... yeah. Go here to read more: .

And now, on with the story~~~~

Helgen was bustling with activity this morning. Children were chasing after their pets, the blacksmith and his apprentice were working on new blades and the Imperial troops were alert and awaiting the arrival of the party of ambushers. They had recived word late last night the attack had been successful, today was the day a rebel would be exceuted.

"Ma'am, the wagons approach" the young scout panted sliding to a halt infront of his superior. She was a tall woman, dark haired and sun tanned from hours of training in the hot sunlight. She fixed her eyes on the scout, expression softening slightly upon noting his young age. He was merely a boy, probably just sixteen summers.

"The scouts could have informec us Galvan. There was no need to run all that way. We may need you if Ulfric and his lot try anything, so try to catch your breath."

"Aye." he panted "Orders?"

"Tell the General they'll be arriving shortly, then take a break" She offered him a small smile "We don't have any use for a scout whose run himself ragged before midday"

The scout saluted and headed off at a brisk walk to find the General.

Xena smiled as the young Nord left. The Legion needed young men like him, eager and willing to obey orders.

She watched as the executioner sharpened his blade with care, she had a one swing policy about executions. If they had to pay with their lives, it might as well be fast. She honestly thought it was a harsh punishment and that punishments should fit the crime.

"Xena" A low but female voice broke her out of her thoughts. Ah, it's that one again. Lornen was General Tullius' top body gaurd and was allowed to override any decisions she made involving anything but her troops.

"Lornen. To what do I owe the pleasure?" She kept the annoyance out of her voice and smiled pleasantly at the woman. Kill her with kindness.

"I have some concerns regarding how your men subdue prisoners. Those measly rope bindings can be broken out of far too easily."

"I assure you, my men have taken every precaution to... Ah, there they are now."

~~~

Xena watched as the wagons pulled in, a fair sized group of storm cloaks were bound in the back. In the second wagon she recoginized a blonde man. She vaguely remembered fighting him a few time. That he made it this far alone proved he had some skill and she deeply regretted they chose to waste their time and skills with the stormcloak's lot. Two of the prisoners seemed out of place. They wore only rags and one looked utterly panicked. Her eyes left the confused man and trailer over the woman who seemed much calmer, if not just as confused. She suddenly regretted that the girl was going to have to die. She was obviously no warrior, her arms were lacking the muscle of someone who wielded weapons like a sword. The woman seemed to take in everything around her with a sense of fascination. She was a Nord, if Xena had to guess. She had long blonde hair that was currently in a state of disarray, green eyes and the facial features common in the Nordic women.

She was, Xena thought sadly, very beautiful. She was snapped out of her musings when Lornen started unloading the prisoners. The majority were stormcloak's, she knew. The girl wasn't supposed to die this day. She didn't know how she knew just that the girl was no criminal. You could tell from the way she held herself and the way she looked at everything with such interest.

Lornen stood by her as Xena's second in command read off the names. She curiously looked at the list. They were one person extra. Strange, usually they never made mistakes like that.

"You there" Lornen said looking frustrated. "Who are you?"

"My name is Gabrielle" She said still looking around the keep, oddly fascinated.

"The men said they picked her up trying to cross the border." Hadvar said relaying what the men had told him.

" That is no crime" Xena said confused."Why is she here?"

" They fear she may have been there to aid the stormcloaks. She apperantly killed one of our men"

Lornen growled and said "to the block with her then"

Xena felt her temper flare up. Lornen had no right to make that kind of decision. "I say otherwise." Xena growled. "You do not have the right-"

"But I do. This is a situation that has nothing to do with you or your men."Lornen said, nearly spitting in Xena's face. "It is a matter of Skyrim's security, now... To the block."

Gabrielle's eyes went wide as she stared at some thing in the sky. Xena followed her gaze and her jaw dropped.

A dragon swooped down and landed on the top of a tower directly across from them and let out a loud roar.

It was chaos, Lornen shoved her out of the way, causing her to trip and loose track of what was going on. She quickly got to her feet and evaluated the situation. Her men needed leadership. She took off to go try and organize the men.


	2. Confusion

Gabrielle's world had descended into confusion almost the moment she had set foot in her homeland. It had been her, thrown into the middle of a conflict, with no idea what exactly that conflict was. Next tging she knew she was about to be executed for no reason. Thank god that dragon had turned up, as much havoc as it was causing, she owed it her life.

She looked around the beaten up inn in the hopes that the stairs were still intact. Finding that the only way she could reach the ground was through the giant hole in the floor, she leaped down, landing as gently as she could. Making her way out of the battered house she found the woman from earlier saving a child.

She said some thing to a man and turned. Their eyes met for a moment, and Gabrielle saw something in the other womans eyes that both frightened her and excited her. It was a wild and feral look like she'd never seen before.

"You're still alive? Come with me" The woman said before taking off throught the street.

Gabrielle followed. What else was she supposed to do? There was nowhere to go besides wherever she was going.

"Get down" The warrior hissed and Gabrielle did so, barely staying out of the dragons vision.

They ran, the warrior yelling for her men to retreat but the nasty woman who had been there before was ordering them to fight. None ran. The warrior glared and continued on. It was very clear they had shown where their loyalties were.

"Come, there should be a way out through here" The woman said opening a door.

Once they were inside Gabrielle came to the conclusion that this was probably a barrack of sorts.

"Here, let me get these off" the warrior said drawing a dagger and slicing through the bonds with little difficulty.

"Thanks" Gabrielle said rubbing her wrists in and attempt to get the blood flowing again.

"No problem. There should be some weapons and armor around here. I have a feeling we'll need them"

"The armor I can use, but the only weapons I need are my hands" She said, flames flaring up around her right hand.

"Very well, check that chest" the warrior said before removing a sword from a rack.

Gabrielle quickly discarded the rags she was wearing and pulled on the light leather armor. She would get proper mage clothing later.

"Thank you for helping me... umm.." Gabrielle started then realized she couldn't just call the woman 'warrior'.

"Xena. It's no problem. Let's go, before that dragon brings the whole place down."

An:Sorry for the relatively short chapters, writing on my ipod touch is slow and frustrating...


	3. The road to Riverwood

Gabrielle had never thought she could ever feel so glad to be out of somewhere. The two of them hid and watched the dragon fly overhead.

"It's gone" Xena said, straightening up from her crouched position.

"Where did that thing come from?" Gabrielle said, the reality of what had just happened settling in on her.

"I don't know." Xena said staring at the spot where the dragon had disappeared.

"What do we do now? This is tne first time I've been back here since I was eight years old, I have no idea where to go."

Xena looked at her for a few minutes before letting out a sigh and responding "I'm going to Riverwood. I promised Hadvar I'd let his family know of his passing, then I pland to go to Whiterun and scrounge up enough gold for a wagon to Solitude." She paused appearing to regret the words she said before even saying them. "You can come along till Whiterun, maybe hire a wagon to Winterhold. The mage's collage is there."

"I hate to be such a burden, but I really don't know where to go. Your help is most appreciated." Gabrielle said as they started walking, feeling as if she was causing the tall warrior a great deal of inconvenience.

"It's fine, I'm just... I want to get to the bottom of this dragon mystery and fix it. It poses a danger to the empire."

"You are an Imperial right?" Gabrielle asked curiosly while she took in the colorful surroundings.

"Yes. Where were you coming from?"

"Cyrodiil." She said.

"Ah. I haven't been home in a long time. I hope to go back once this mess with the stormcloaks is settled." Xena said, a far away look crossing her face momentarily "Why were you in Cyrodiil?"  
>"When I showed a talent for magic they decided the mages guild in Cyrodiil was much more capablw of training me than the college here." She said "So they sent me there and forgot or didn't care enough to keep in touch." She paused, thinking for a moment then carried on "I haven't thought of Skyrim as my home for many years, but I decided it might be interesting to pay a visit to the country I was born in."<p>

"Well, interesting is one way of putting it" Xena said with a slight smirk.

"Mhm. Colder than I remember. I don't know how long I'm going to be staying."

Xena snorted "And here I thpught all you Nords were born with ice in your veins"

"We are" Gabrielle said seriously before smiling to let her know she was kidding"Ice melts though, with prolonged exposure to warmth. Cyrodiil is very warm"

"True enough" Xena said, slightly suprised by the young mage's way of wording things.

They carried on in silence till they came upon three standing stones. Xena had heard they enhanced combat abilities ans she curiously touched the warrior stone. It shone and suddenly she found herself remembering every fighting move she'd ever seen someone use.

Gabrielle seemed to be having a similar experience with the mage stone.

"Huh. I'll be damned these things actually work. All that time I though Hadvar was just messing with me." Xena smirked. Poor fool, he'd thrown himself infront of a dragon to save a boy.

"That was... Different. What exactly just happened?" Gabrielle asked.

"Hadvar always said that these stones enhanced the abilities of whoever used them... As well as their ability to learn certain skills." Xena smirked. "Should have looked into this a few years ago when it would have done some good"

Gabrielle started to say something and then was cut off by the sound of a growl.

"Wolves" Xena said turning around, drawing her sword. A small pack of three wolves was making its way towards them at a full run, snarling and yelping as they approached.

Gabrielle felt the familiar surge of energy as flames jumped up around her hands, her skin warming but not burning. Xena leapt at one of the wolves, leaving a deep gash on its muzzle, causing it to yelp and beat a hasty retreat.

Gabrielle let the flames surge outwards from her palms, engulfing the nearest wolf in flames. It yelped and ran after its companion, only making it a few feet before the flames kept him from going any further. It fell to the ground in a scorched heap. She turned her attention to the last wolf just as Xena delivered a fatal blow to its head.

"Annoying brutes" Xena said wiping her blade off on the wolf's pelt.

"Well, could always have been worse. It could have been bears. I've tangled with enough of those for one day."

Xena smirked and sheathednher blade "Don't jinx us. C'mon, Riverwood isn't far, about a thirty minute walk from here."

"Do you think they'll let us staya few days? I've got singed or frostbitten in so many places... That bear got you pretty good too."

Xena winced slightly, admitting to herself she should at least get the wounds cleaned and wrapped.

"Here" Gabrielle said gently resting her hand slightly above the three, fairly deep gashes as they continued walking. She focused on the spell she wanted and let the healing energy wash over Xena's entire arm. The wounds neatly sealed and Gabrielle smiled.

As strange as it was, she specialized in both restoration and destruction magic. She had reasoned that before you can fix things you need to learn how they are broken, and to destroy you must first understand how things are built.

"Thanks" Xena said blinking in surprise.

"It might be a little stiff for a few days" Gabrielle apologized "I don't have the energy left to fix everything"

Xena shrugged "Well it sped up the healing process. I'll live" She still wasn't sure why she'd ended up with the wounds in the first place, she could easily have avoided getting hit, but the damned girl had gotten in the path of an angry cave bear.

What had possessed her to shove Gabrielle out of the way she would never understand, just that she'd reacted on an instinct, one she wasn't aware she had. The instinct to protect tiny blondes? The day was just getting more and more strange. 


End file.
